The Good Doctor
The Good Doctor is the third mission in Dishonored 2, in which Emily Kaldwin or Corvo Attano have to infiltrate the Addermire Institute in order to find information on Anton Sokolov and to eliminate the Crown Killer. Briefing Eliminate the Crown Killer, who's been murdering your enemies to make you look guilty. Find your old ally, Anton Sokolov, last seen being carried towards Addermire. Alexandria Hypatia, who runs the place, should know more. Mission The mission takes off immediately where the previous mission ended. The protagonist approaches Addermire Station via railway, eventually arriving on the outer premises of the island. A watchtower must be deactivated, allowing Meagan Foster to bring her skiff directly to the island. The main objective in the mission is to reach Alexandria Hypatia. Once the protagonist reaches her office, it's discovered that Hypatia is located in another part of the building. Inside the office, Hypatia's diary can be found in which she voices several guesses about who could be the Crown Killer. Investigation The diary reads that Joe Hamilton, Addermire's janitor, has been behaving odd lately. By using Hypatia's key, which is found inside her office, the protagonist can enter a previously locked wing of Addermire where Hamilton is being interrogated by Grand Guard personnel. As Hamilton is too frightened to reveal useful information, the protagonist must search his chambers on the highest floor instead. Reading Hamilton's diary reveals that Hamilton suspects Doctor Vasco, Dr. Hypatia's assistant, to be the Crown Killer. However, Vasco has been missing for quite some time. Searching the Recuperation Area leads to the protagonist finding the mortally wounded Vasco, who reveals that he was attacked by Hypatia who is the Crown Killer. However, Vasco claims that Hypatia is not herself and that she can be saved. Either the conversation with Vasco or listening to an audiograph recorded by the Crown Killer leads to Hypatia turning into Grim Alex. She hurls a shelf through the barrier separating Vasco from her lab and murders Vasco. Should Hypatia turn into Grim Alex without the protagonist having spoken with Vasco, Vasco will die from his injuries. His body can then be looted for a note, which provides the protagonist with the same information that would have been gained by talking to him. Elimination The protagonist can either kill the Crown Killer or follow Vasco's advice to craft a cure. In order to create a cure, the protagonist must return to Vasco's office where the half-finished cure for Hypatia's condition is stored in a safe. The protagonist must draw blood from one of the infested corpses at the Institute and heat the serum over a Bunsen burner in order to create the cure. This cure needs to be injected into the Crown Killer in order to kill the Grim Alex persona, freeing Hypatia from the Crown Killer's influence. Special Actions *Sunken Wreck – Swam out to the partially submerged boat. *Three Witnesses – Saved Hamilton, read Valiente's letter, and talked to Vasco, all of whom had some awareness of the Crown Killer. *The Counter-Serum – Crafted an antidote that freed Dr. Alexandria Hypatia from Grim Alex. *Abandoned Basement – Found the basement containing Vera Moray's diary. *Release the Hounds! – Let the starving hounds out against the Grand Serkonan Guard. Trivia *The protagonist may enter the rail carriage and attempt to take it back to Addermire Station, but the carriage will malfunction and stop whilst at the Institute's station. The protagonist will leave the carriage and then be unable to interact with it thereafter. This potential breakdown is referenced in a note at Addermire Station in the previous mission. *The guard observing the Grand Palace with a telescope on one of the rooftop terraces is actually not facing the right direction. He should be using the other telescope on his right for him to be able to see the palace. *The office of the Institute's matron varies between high chaos and low chaos. In high chaos, the room will be infested with bloodflies and the matron's corpse can be found hanging beside her desk. In low chaos, the office will be clean and empty. *Stabbed into a map in Hypatia's office is a sword that resembles the Assassin's blade. Gallery StartAddermireCarriage.jpg|The carriage for transport to Addermire Institute. AddermireBoat.jpg|A beached canoe below the carriage station. AdAbandonedWingUpper.jpg|Abandoned wing of Addermire, second floor. AdAbandonedWingLower.jpg|Abandoned wing of Addermire, first floor. AddermireFoyer.jpg|Addermire Institute's derelict foyer. AddermireDiningRoom.jpg|Addermire's dining room. AddermireKitchens.jpg|Addermire's kitchens. AddermireKennels.jpg|Addermire's wolfhound kennels. AddermireBalcony1.jpg|Addermire's first floor rear balcony. AddermireWatchtower.jpg|A watchtower guarding the dock. AddermireMatronLowChaos.jpg|The Matron's office (Low Chaos). AddermireGreenhouse.jpg|Addermire's terrace greenhouse. AddermireGazebo.jpg|A gazebo beside the greenhouse. AddermireElevMaint.jpg|A small room above the elevator shaft for maintenance. AddermireBalcony2.jpg|Addermire's third floor side balcony. AddermireHamiltonQuarters.jpg|Joe Hamilton's quarters. AddermireHypatiaOffice2.jpg|Alexandria Hypatia's office. AddermireLounge.jpg|Addermire's lounge, above the dining area. JoeHamilton.jpg|Joe Hamilton, detained for interrogation. AddermireLaboratory.jpg|Addermire's laboratory. AddermireVascoOffice.jpg|Bartholomeus Vasco's office. AddermireVascoLab.jpg|Bartholomeus Vasco's laboratory. AddermireBloodflyLab.jpg|A bloodfly-infested room adjacent to the laboratory. AddermireRecupWing.jpg|Addermire's bloodfly-infested recuperation wing. AddermireRecupRoom.jpg|A barred room inside the recuperation wing. AddermireOperatingRoom.jpg|Addermire's operating theater. AddermireLost&Found.jpg|Addermire's Lost and Found, beneath the elevator shaft. THE ADDERMIRE INSTITUTE.jpg|A map of Addermire Institute from the official guide. Addermire Institute Map.jpg|A map of Addermire Institute in-game. Low Chaos Walkthrough Dishonored 2 Mission 3 ru:Добрый доктор Category:Dishonored 2 Missions